When It's Begin
by ZukaBaka
Summary: DISCONTINUED


**Title:** When It's Begin

**Series:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, OOC

**Genre:**_ Fantasy, Angst._

" **Jika ada kesamaan itu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan"**

**Summary: **"Aku tidak mungkin kembali begitu seseorang

"**When It's Begin"**

Langit masih terang, namun sepertinya suhu mulai menurun. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang di akui sebagai pemuda paling tampan sejagat raya masih bermuram durja di balik mantelnya. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini ada perlombaan basket penting dan ia terlambat untuk menontonnya hanya karena suhu di Tokyo yang mulai mendingin.

Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya, tapi semua bermula dari sang kakak yang di akui sebagai pemuda paling tampan nomor dua di jagat raya –kenyataan ini membuat Sasuke tertawa senang-. Pemuda berkuncir satu rendah itu memiliki tugas siang ini, yaitu mengantar Sasuke. Dan apa yang terjadi? Uchiha Itachi itu enggan melenggang keluar rumah dengan meng-kambing hitamkan suhu tokyo.

Sasuke menarik napas berat. Ia berusaha keras memikirkan balasan apa yang pantas di hadapi oleh kakak semata wayangnya itu.

Namun setelah berpikir-pikir ulang, tidak ada gunanya ia terus memikirkan kakaknya. Lebih baik ia bergegas pergi ke stadion dengan seadanya. Alias jalan kaki karena kereta baru saja meninggalkannya. Dan dengan langkah panjang ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kesialannya.

Sasuke menggeram menahan amarah. Ia merasa sangat-amat-sungguh-kecewa dengan pertandingan yang sudah semenit lalu berakhir. Bukan karena ia terlambat dan pertandingan terlanjur habis. Ia bahkan berniat tidak datang sekalian jika ia bisa tahu masa depan.

Timnya kalah.

Timnya-ah sebaiknya tidak diulang karena sekarang Sasuke sedang memandangi dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan miris. Semua karena cidera di kakinya. Semuanya akibat kesalahan fatal tiga hari lalu yang membuatnya harus menerima kenyatan bahwa timnya kalah.

"Arhg! Sialan kau, Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke memukulkan tangannya yang terkepal ke arah wastafel. Ia melirik kalau-kalau ada orang lain di toilet yang melihat pemuda tampan sepertinya meracau menghujat pemuda lain. Ahh.. bisa gawat.

Setelah puas menghujat orang yang bahkan tidak tahu dan tidak mendengarnya, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari toilet. Tentu saja sesudah menyiapkan wajah cool-nya seperti biasa.

Sasuke kini bingung harus kemana. Jujur saja, pertandingan memalukan tadi di siarkan live di seluruh negara Jepang. Dan jika ia kembali kerumah, sangat mungkin bahwa tawa Itachi akan langsung menyambutnya. Dan Sasuke malas meladeni hal itu.

Kruukkk..

"Aish. Aku lapar." Gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia merasakan perutnya menggeliat tidak nyaman dan ia sadar bahwa ia belum makan siang.

Dan matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah _restaurant_ Italia kecil di sudut jalan. Perutnya semakin menggerutu yang akhirnya membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain.

Sasuke duduk di dekat jendela. Ia terus memandang keluar sampai seorang pelayan mendatanginya dengan daftar menu di pelukannya.

"Selamat siang, ini daftar menunya, Tuan." Pelayan berambut coklat dengan tato taring di pipinya menyodorkan daftar menu yang sedaritadi di peluknya. Setelah itu ia sadar bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah temannya. "Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan alis yang naik sebelah.

"Oh, kau Kiba. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke hanya melirik Kiba sebentar lalu kembali memandangi daftar menu.

"Tentu saja aku bekerja disini," Kiba mendengus lalu menabahkan diri untuk menunggu Sasuke yang masih kelihatan bingung akan memesan apa. "Aku rekomendasikan pasta saja, bagaimana?"

Sasuke menengadah melihat Kiba sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk malas. Ia meletakan buku daftar menu di dekat Kiba yang masih berdiri. "Jus tomat dan pasta."

"Baik, pesanan anda akan segera datang, Tuan-ergh.." Kiba menggeram tidak nyaman saat menyebut Sasuke dengan embel-embel 'Tuan', dan ia langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kembali memandang ke arah luar dengan perut keroncongan.

Dua menit berselang dan Sasuke masih terduduk pasrah dengan perut keroncongan. Ia melihat kesana kemari kalau-kalau makanannya datang, tapi yang ia lihat justru suasana restaurant yang sepi.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, dan tak lama kemudian makannya sudah tiba di tangan Inuzuka Kiba. Dengan cengiran khas, Kiba meletakan makanan dan minuman pesanan Sasuke ke atas meja.

"Silahkan di nikmati." Sasuke langsung menyantap makanannya, namun ia terusik dengan kehadiran Kiba yang masih memandanginya. Dengan tawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dan kenapa kau tertawa?" Sasuke berhenti mengunyah lalu memandang tajam Kiba.

"Aku melihat timmu kalah, Sasuke." Kiba berusaha menahan tawanya takut-takut Sasuke akan membunuhnya.

"Lalu?"

"Semua karena kakimu itu, ya?" Kiba melirik pergelangan kaki Sasuke yang masih di perban, terlihat sedikit dari celana panjangnya. Melihat Sasuke yang tidak mengelak dan bahkan membuang muka, Kiba yakin bahwa omongannya benar. "Pasti lama ya, mengobatinya. Tapi, aku punya usul untukmu."

Sasuke menaikan alis. "Apa?"

"Ku dengar ada tanaman penyembuh yang sangat berguna. Katanya kau bisa menemukannya di kuil tua yang ada di sekitar rumahmu, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak percaya." Sasuke kembali menyantap makanannya, tidak perduli dengan gerutuan Kiba.

"Pilih mana? Mencoba mencarinya dan sembuh seketika, atau menunggu sampai dua minggu? Ah, semakin banyak saja pertandingan yang timmu kalah." Kiba memasang tampang innocent melihat tatapan horor Sasuke. Dan kalimat singkatnya ini membuat Sasuke langsung bergegas ke kuil tua itu setelah selesai menghabiskan paduan santapan pasta dan jus tomatnya yang sangat tidak lucu.

Sasuke menatap horor anak-anak tangga di hadapannya yang tidak sanggup ia hitung. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu memaksa naik dengan langkah yang tidak terlalu semangat, mengingat terkadang kakinya masih terasa sakit.

Ketika sampai di pertengahan tangga, ia menengadah ke atas langit. Salju? Untuk memastikannya, ia mengadahkan tangannya ke atas mencoba meraih satu dari benda putih dingin itu. Dan ia sdar bahwa ada yang aneh. Kerena apa? Karena salju turun di saat matahari masih berada di atas kepala.

Dan ketika ia berpikiran seperti itu, dalam sekejap langit berubah warna menjadi gelap. Sasuke mengernyit heran melihat perubahan alam yang aneh itu seolah sedang mengejeknya. Baik, Sasuke mulai parno.

Dan dengan tatapan lurus ia melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi untuk menuju ke kuil yang di sebut oleh Kiba dengan background salju yang turun semakin lama semakin banyak.

Sesampainya ia di pucak tangga, mata hitamnya menemukan sebuah kuil tua yang jelas tidak terawat. Ia melihat kesekeliling mencoba mencari tanaman ajaib yang di maksud. Namun dengan kecewa ia memandangi semak belukar di sekitar kuil. Hanya itu tanaman yang ada dan ia merasa tertipu.

"Sialan kau, Kiba." Geram Sasuke yang langsung berniat berbalik pergi sebelum akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara kecil. Suara derap seseorang dari dalam kuil.

Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Ia memandangi kuil itu lama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kuil itu. ia melihat bel tua yang masih tergantung rapi seolah menunggu siapapun yang akan kembali berdoa di sana.

Ia melompati kotak yang biasa di gunakan untuk melemparkan koin, berjalan mengendap-endap lalu mengintip di sela-sela dinding yang lapuk. Dan matanya melebar saat melihat sesuatu di dalam sana.

Dengan langkah kilat ia berbalik pergi sambil berusaha melupakan sosok berambut pirang di dalam kuil yang sempat membuatnya jantungan.

Sedangkan di tempat lain..

"Hoam.." seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang indah mengerjap sambil menguap lebar, membuat wajah tampannya terlihat jelas. Ia melirik ke arah dinding begitu sadar ada seseorang yang melihatnya namun orang itu langsung berbalik pergi. "Sepertinya ia melihatku." Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung tersenyum membuat goresan di pipinya yang seperti kumis kucing terlihat manis.

Sasuke menghempaskan pintu begitu ia masuk kedalam rumahnya. Membuat Itachi yang sudah siap tertawa nyaring menutup mulut dan menatap heran pada adiknya yang sedang berwajah ketakutan sekaligus bingung.

"Oi, kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengikuti adiknya yang sudah melenggang ke arah kamarnya sendiri dan dengan sangat sopannya membanting pintu kamarnya tepat di depan wajah Itachi. Refleks Itachi mundur sembari menyentuh hidungnya yang nyaris teruluka. "Dasar, apa-apaan sih dia." Gumam Itachi kesal sembari berlalu pergi.

Sasuke langsung menghempaskan dirinya di kasurnya. Ia memeluk gulingnya berusaha menahan getaran-getaran ringan yang menyerang tubuhnya. Ia tidak takut, memang. Hanya kaget saja, mungkin.

"Huft.. mungkin hanya khayalanku saja," Sasuke menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya lalu menggeliat mencari posisi yang nyaman. "Iya, itu hanya khayalanku."

"Khayalanmu.."

Sasuke membuka matanya cepat, jantungnya berpacu karena ia yakin barusan ia mendengar suara yang tidak di kenalnya, ia mendengarnya di kamarnya sendiri. Kamarnya sendiri. Oh tidak.

"Aku bukan hantu. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Kali ini bukan hanya suara yang membuat Sasuke bergidik, tapi juga sentuhan asing yang terasa di punggungnya. Merasa penasaran, ia bangkit menghadap balkon kamarnya setelah memantapkan hati. Dan matanya langsung melebar begitu melihat seseorang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan senyum yang menawan. Taring di bibirnya membuat Sasuke langsung bergidik, dan ia ingat taring itu.

"Kau.. kau yang.."

"Benar. Aku adalah orang yang kau lihat di dalam kuil." Pemuda bermata biru itu tersenyum yang justru membuat Sasuke enggan memandangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah bisa menetralkan keterkejutannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum lagi lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Kau sudah menemukanku, makanya kau harus bertanggung jawab." Katanya sembari menjilat bibirnya sendiri lalu memamerkan senyumnya.

'BUAGH'

"Aw. Sakit.." Gumam pemuda berambut kuning tadi sembari mengelus-elus pantatnya yang bersentuhan dengan pagar balkon Sasuke. "Kenapa kau menendangku?"

"Kau tanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena sudah seenaknya masuk ke kamarku, memintaku bertanggung jawab, dan bahkan berniat melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku." Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Apa? Kau memang harus bertanggung jawab! Dan soal yang tadi itu aku tidak berniat melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu, aku hanya ingin menggodamu!" Teriak pemuda berambut pirang tadi. Yukata yang dikenakannya berkibar saat angin menghembusnya.

"Bertanggung jawab soal apa, DOBE!"

"TEME! Aku tidak mungkin kembali setelah ada seseorang yang melihatku."

"Memangnya kau apa? Aneh sekali. Dan aku tidak perduli kau bisa kembali atau tidak." Sasuke memandang curiga ke arah pemuda itu.

"Aku ini-argh! Kau harus bertanggung jawab TEME!" Pemuda itu kembali mesuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dengan langkah di hentakan.

"Apa-apaan? Aku tidak mau! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang." Perintah Sasuke yang langsung bangkit dari kasurnya –saat menendang tadi ia masih duduk di kasurnya-.

"Tapi aku-"

"Aku tidak perduli sekarang keluar dari kamarku." Perintah Sasuke yang langsung mendorong pemuda itu keluar membuat yang di dorong meronta-ronta tidak terima. Dan dengan cepat Sasuke mengunci pintu balkonnya, meninggalkan pemuda tadi yang masih memukul-mukul pintu balkon Sasuke yang terbuat dari kaca. Sasuke langsung saja menarik gordennya, dan ia langsung kembali menghempaskan diri di kasurnya.

"Teme! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Teriak pemuda itu lagi. Ia menarik napas berat lalu terdiam sembari memandangi sosok Sasuke di sela-sela gorden. Ia memandanginya lama sebelum akhirnya terduduk menyandar pada pintu kaca itu. pemuda itu memandang ke langit diatasnya dengan mata sendu.

"Aku harus kemana sekarang.." Gumamnya. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya lalu mencoba untuk menutup matanya. "Okaasan, Otousan, aku rindu. Maaf aku tidak bisa kembali. Karena seseorang sudah melihatku. Maafkan aku.." gumamnya sambil merasakan hembusan angin musim dingin yang tentu saja menusuk kulit.

Tapi ini sudah biasa, setiap musim dingin ia selalu datang ke kuil tua itu untuk merawatnya. Dan suhu seperti ini selalu dirasakannya. Itu adalah hal yang biasa baginya yang seorang arwah penjaga kuil. Bertanya kenapa arwah bisa merasakan dan dilihat? Tentu saja karena Naruto berbeda. Dia di tugaskan untuk menyatu dengan dunia demi pekerjaannya. Dan itulah alasan kuat kenapa ia sama seperti manusia, hanya saja memiliki kekuatan lebih.

Lagi, ia menarik napas panjang. Meskipun ia mengatakan ia biasa dengan suhu seperti ini, namun bukan berarti ia tidak merasa kedinginan. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya semakin erat mencoba meraih kehangatan di sana. Tapi ia tetap gagal.

'krekk'

Pemuda itu terjungkal kebelakang saat pintu yang ia sandari terbuka. Sangking terlalu sibuk meratapi nasib, pemuda itu tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sedang memandanginya dengan intens.

"Kau? Kenapa keluar lagi?" Tanya pemuda itu yang langsung beangkit menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan matanya dari mata biru itu.

"Masuklah."

Pemuda itu mengerjap. "eh?"

"Kubilang masuklah. Suhu diluar sangat dingin, aku tidak mau di anggap pembunuh karena membiarkanmu mati kedinginan di balkonku." Sasuke memutar tubunya, memberi jarak agar pemuda itu dapat melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya yang hangat.

"Kau serius?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya. Cepat masuk sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Sasuke yang tidak tahu di tatap seperti itu hanya memasang tampang datar.

"AH! Arigato Teme." Pemuda itu langsung menghambur masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke yang gelap dan hangat. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur berseprai biru tua Sasuke.

"Hei, hei, jangan merusuh di kamarku, Dobe," Sasuke melirik pemuda itu sembari mengunci kembali pintu balkonnya lalu menutup gordennya. "Oi, kau dengar tidak?" Sasuke meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Aku dengar Teme. Tapi aku sangat mengantuk.." Gumam pemuda itu sembari memeluk erat guling Sasuke. Melihat itu Sasuke hanya mengdengus pelan.

"Baik, aku akan tidur di tempat lain."

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya ini kamarmu?" Pertanyaan itu membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti saat ia baru saja hendak memutar kenop pintu.

"Kalau kau tidur disana, maka aku akan tidur dimana?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya sebelah.

"Tentu saja di sebelahku." Jawab pemuda itu dengan cengiran khas yang lebar.

"Haha, lucu sekali." Tapi tunggu dulu, kemana Sasuke akan tidur kalau ia tidak tidur disini? Kamar kakaknya? Ah.. mustahil. Ibu, ayahnya? Itu jauh lebih mustahil. Akhirnya Sasuke kembali menghembuskan napas pasrah lalu berjalan menuju kasurnya.

"Jadi kita akan tidur bersama?" Naruto dengan wajah yang di buat seakan-akan sedang menggoda yang jelas gagal.

"Terpaksa." Jawab Sasuke singkat sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya dengan posisi membelakangi pemuda itu. sekarang mereka sedang berbagi bantal.

Melihat itu pemuda itu ikut membalik badannya membelakangi Sasuke. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit masih dengan posisi saling memunggungi.

"Kau, siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada lembut, berusaha emmastikan apa Sasuke sudah tidur atau belum.

"Tidak sopan menanyakan nama pada orang yang sudah memberimu tumpangan sedangkan kau sendiri belum menyebutkan nama." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Ah, maaf. Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto memandangi kamar gelap Sasuke dari sudut-ke sudut.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke seadanya. Ia tetap menerawang kedepan, sepertinya rasa kantuknya sudah hilang berganti rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan yang besar.

"Salam kenal.." Gumam Naruto seolah enggan menghentikan percakapan meskipun ia tahu kelak percakapan mereka akan sampai pada percakapan yang tidak ingin di bahasnya.

"Hmm.."

TBC

Wah, zuka gak nyangka bakal publish fic baru lagi. Ini prekuel dari "Sayonara" yang membuat semuanya bingung..

Arigato bagi kemarin yang sudah RnR "Sayonara". Semoga kalian puas dengan prekuelnya ini..

Dan ini sudah republish karena ada kesalahan.. zuka minta maaf bagi yg kemarin tidak puas.. T.T

Arigatoo.. 3

,

Mind to RnR?


End file.
